Corvus
by OfficialBlueSkye
Summary: Sweetie Drops and Daring Do both have problems of their own, problems so big their paths intertwine, but how will Sweetie Drops beat the terrorist organization named Corvus when Daring Do has brought a Pharaoh?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, we're all out of quills... need a sofa?"

Sweetie Drops stepped into her home, laid down the sofa she bought, and put her hooves on her head.

She was having a rough couple of weeks with the agency.

Drops had the sort of face which screamed 'I'm stressed out, don't annoy me'

The kind of face you get fighting a terrorist group.

Corvus was the name, and it was just as powerful as the EQA, the agency Bon Bon worked for.

She heard her agency-issued smartwatch vibrate, it was coming from Celestia.

"Hello?"

"Go outside your house, you need to see this," said Celestia, with a shaky and mystified voice.

Sweetie Drops thought one thing, that Corvus was up to something, so she stepped outside to look.

What she saw defined the term 'humongous'

There was a giant ship, probably half the size of Equestria itself, hovering eerily.

"Is it Corvus?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"It's Corvus," assured Celestia.

It was black, but had a greenish tint to it.

"What do we do?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"Come to the spot I marked for you on your smartwatch," Sweetie Drops felt her watch vibrate, she saw a tiny dark blue dot in the middle of the ocean.

"How am I supposed to get there?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"You'll see..." said Celestia in a playful voice.

Sweetie pondered for a while, until she heard a ping from her watch.

She saw a yellow dot somewhere in an alleyway in Ponyville.

She went to the location, and called to see if anypony was in the alleyway.

"Hello?"

"What's the password?" asked a dark figure.

Sweetie heard another ping come from her watch, where a message saying 'bananas are better than apples' was displayed.

"Um, bananas are better than apples?" said Sweetie awkwardly.

The dark figure emerged from the alleyway, showing a blue colt wearing a black jacket with a fedora.

"You're special agent Sweetie Drops, correct?" said the colt.

"Yes, I assume you're going to take me to this 'place' Celestia's talking about?"

The colt trotted back into the darkness, where Sweetie followed.

Sweetie felt a hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm just gonna push you into this tube, alright?" said the colt.

"Tube? What are you talking-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sweetie felt a powerful force push her into a tube, and she was sliding down rapidly.

As she slid down, she saw the ocean all around her, with sharks, fishes, and all sorts of marine life.

After a few seconds, she saw an upward slope, which would propel her to the facility.

"WOAH!" Sweetie was launched into the air, her hair all over the place, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sweetie looked down to find herself in the an underground facility, where she was about to land on a huge cushioning platform.

She landed safely, and got up to find Celestia having the best laugh she's had in years.

"Why would you do that!" said Sweetie.

"I'm sorry, but that was too good! Oh you should have seen your face! Classic!" Sweetie was not amused.

"Anyway, get off the giant cushion, I've brought you here for a reason," said Celestia.

"So, we're all aware of the half-equestria sized ship hovering above us, I knew we would face an enemy that was huge eventually, so I've been saving this for a special occasion..." Celestia trotted to a door marked 'Ship'.

She was about to open the door before looking at her eager agents.

"Ok, so what you're about to see, is pretty cool, are you ready?" said Celestia .

They all simultaneously nodded.

She opened it, and her agents saw an aircraft hanger, containing one giant ship, nearly the same size as the ship above them, colored in the style of a giant banana.

"This...is technology I've been letting sit in the dust for a while, but now it has a purpose," said Celestia with a grin.

"So, let's board the ship," her agents' jaws were still on the floor, amazed that they were not only witnessing technology centuries from their time, but they were also going to use it.

An entrance to the ship was open, and they walked inside, where they saw something that could be it's own city.

"This is amazing, I almost forgive you for the tubes," said Sweetie Drops.

"Well, after your reaction, I think I'll keep using them," said Celestia with a small laugh.

After a long walk, they reached the front of the ship, which had so many buttons it hurt Sweetie's eyes.

"Ok, only I know how this ship works, don't touch anything unless I tell you to," said Celestia.

The blue colt was next to Sweetie Drops, who gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about the tubes," said the colt.

"Eh, don't worry about it, it was...kinda fun actually," said Sweetie with a smile.

"Ok, we're taking off, find a seat," said Celestia.

They all sat down on comfy, black, leather chairs, and awaited with their hearts pounding.

"Here we go..." said Celestia, who was filled with a mix of anxiousness and excitement.

The humongous ship rocked back and forth, until it was steady, where it slowly began to ascend.

From the ground, the Mane 6 were all examining Corvus.

"Where's Celestia? Shouldn't she have contacted us by now?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm not sure where she is, mabye we should..." Fluttershy was cut off by the sight of a ship emerging from the ocean and into the air.

"Nevermind, I think we've found her," now Equestria watched in confusion and fear, as the ship emerged from the ocean.

Back inside the ship, Sweetie Drops was talking to Celestia.

"So, I'm sorry, are you saying that Corvus isn't a terrorist organization?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"Yes, it isn't even a group, nor a singular pony, rather, it's the ship in front of us," said Celestia.

"Wait, it's the ship?!" Exclaimed Drops.

"Yes, and right now, it's looking for revenge, revenge for one pony, that pony would be me," said Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Corvus is examining the ship, looking for me..." said Celestia.

"What did you do to anger him?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"You see, my naive agent, you don't know how technology works, I didn't do anything. In fact, he was supposed to love and protect me, but that's what happens when you trust idiots to build something for you," said Celestia with a stern expression.

"Um, Celestia, he's scanning the ship, he'll find you," said one of the agents who understood technology.

"Don't worry, I have this all planned-" Celestia was cut off by the entire ship moving back and forth, Corvus is attacking.

Sweetie Drops was knocked back by the blast Corvus sent, which threw her into an escape pod by accident.

"Sweetie! Wait!" Celestia tried to open the pod, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shoot, there's nothing we can do!" Sweetie felt the pod begin to ready itself.

"Ok, I'll see you down, stay alive!" said Celestia.

The pod launched, and Sweetie saw the ship move farther away from her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

She smashed into the ground, holding on for dear life.

Drops managed to land safely, however, and got out from the pod.

"Woah," Sweetie looked up and saw the two giant ships fighting it out, with debris and other dangers raining from the sky.

She saw a certain pony walk up to her, Drops couldn't quite make her out, because her vision was still fuzzy.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Daring Do.

"Wait a minute, that voice, are you the mare that Rainbow Dash has a body pillow of?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"What? Who are you talking about, I'm Daring Do!"

"Oh, now I remember, yeah, listen, I need to get back to that giant ship above us, can you help?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"No, because we need to go, right now!" exclaimed Daring Do.

Sweetie Drops heard a roar, a loud roar.

"What was that?" asked Drops.

"No time to explain, we've got to go!" Daring Do held Sweetie Drops and ran as fast as she could.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Sweetie Drops.

"Long story short, I angered a Pharaoh and now it wants me dead,"

"Oh, ok... wait what?" said Sweetie, still confused.

The roar got louder, the Pharaoh was approaching, and they needed an escape route.

"There, that cave," said Sweetie Drops.

They leapt into it, and looked back to see the Pharaoh trying to get in, but it was too big.

The Pharaoh stopped trying and left them alone.

"Well, at least we're safe," said Sweetie Drops.

"Oh no..." nervously said Daring Do.

"What?" asked Drops.

"We're in the same cave that inhabits Nebula," said Daring Do.

"Who's Nebula?" asked Sweetie.

"That's Nebula," Daring Do pointed to a 10 meter tall bat with humongous teeth looking down at them with red, glowing eyes.

"Run." Sweetie and Daring Do ran out of the cave, which attracted the Pharaoh again, making their situation worse.

As they ran through the Everfree Forest, Timberwolves and all sorts of creatures began to chase them down.

Eventually, they reached a dead-end. and all the creatures slowly crept up on them.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, THATS IT, WE'RE DEAD, ITS OVER!" exclaimed Sweetie Drops at the top of her lungs.

"No we're not," said Daring Do with a grin.

Sweetie looked up to see a piece of Corvus falling down.

It smashed behind the creatures, attracting them to it.

"Okay, on the count of three, we're going to jump on Nebula," said Daring Do.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"One..."

"STOP IT!"

"Two..." Daring Do was creeping up behind Nebula's gigantic wings.

"Ugh, I'm going to get killed by doing this," Sweetie reluctantly began to creep up on Nebula as well, who was still looking at the wreckage.

"Three!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetie and Daring Do jumped on the wings of Nebula, who began to scream an ear-piercing, high-pitched shriek.

She then began to flap her wings, and Sweetie was having serious trouble holding on her huge, 2-meter wide wings.

"It's about to take off, hold on!" said Daring Do.

Nebula soared to the air, and the view of the Everfree Forest in the sunny afternoon was beautiful.

"Sweetie Drops! I can see you!" said Celestia, who was communicating to Drops from her ear-piece.

"Okay, I'm gonna try and get in the ship again!" said Sweetie Drops.

"No! I have an idea! Get inside Corvus! I'll explain later!" said Celestia.

Sweetie Drops looked over to see Daring Do on Nebula's other wing.

"Daring Do! Can you find a way to make Nebula fly to the big green ship?" said Sweetie Drops at the top of her lungs, the speed and height they were travelling in made it hard to hear anything.

"I think I can do that!" said Daring Do.

Sweetie saw Daring Do crawl to Nebula's head, her heart was beating at a pace so fast Sweetie thought she would faint.

Daring Do attached herself to Nebula's ears, giving her the ability to control her flight pattern.

"Next stop, big giant green ship!" exclaimed Daring Do, who was always an adrenaline chaser.

They saw a beam from Celestia's ship smash into Corvus, creating an opening for them.

"Through there, let's go!" exclaimed Sweetie Drops.

They reached the crack and jumped off Nebula, who flew back to the Everfree Forest.

They were in Corvus's main reactor, where a tube containing the A.I's central components lay.

"Perfect, now we can destroy Corvus!" said Sweetie Drops.

Drops felt her watch vibrate again, she was surprised it was still intact.

"Hello, Celestia,"

"Um, Sweetie, there's another problem we need to deal with," said Celestia nervously.

"What is it?" asked Drops.

"Just look outside," said Celestia.

Sweetie peered out of the crack in Corvus, and saw the Pharaoh creature that was chasing them, only this time it was 300 meters tall, and the Mane 6 were having trouble defeating him.

"What the... Daring Do! Wasn't he small the last time we saw him?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"Oh yeah... so um... I may have forgot to mention a tiny detail, it's that this Pharaoh was never supposed to be awakened, and I was going to lead it back into it's cave, but then... you came along," said Daring Do.

"It doesn't look like the Mane 6 will be destroying him anytime soon," said Sweetie Drops.

Then she felt another buzz from her watch.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea, Sweetie," said Celestia.

"What is it?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"I think we can take out 2 birds with one stone here... I see you're near Corvus's central A.I, I know how to hack him to make him think the Pharaoh is me, so he'll charge himself into it... and voila, we solved the problem," explained Celestia.

"Okay, I'm going to the A.I now, you tell me what to do when we get there," said Sweetie Drops.

Just then, she heard an alarm sound, Corvus found out that their were unexpected guests arriving today.

Sweetie looked around her to see every single trap ready to activate, now Corvus was a minefield.

"This isn't good..." said Daring Do, with a grim expression.

"Okay, I have an implant in my eye, I think I might be able to find out where the traps are," Sweetie loaded up her mechanical eye and examined the ship, finding red lines for tripwires, and all sorts of other activation techniques.

"Daring Do! No!" Sweetie saw Daring Do accidentally activate a trap, but Sweetie didn't know what was going to happen.

"Uh oh..." Daring Do saw a giant monster exit a locked cage. It was huge and terrifying, and it looked down on them with a watering mouth.

"RUN! NOW!" they began to run as fast as they could, through the greenish tint of the interior of Corvus, while the huge brown monster chased them. Sweetie looked back at it while she ran, it had sharp white teeth, and huge ears. It's eyes were red mixed with dark brown, and it's body had the shape of a large trophy.

Because Sweetie had no time to check, she was activating traps left and right, causing saws, lasers, and hooks to fly from every direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetie saw a door about to close, this was her only hope.

She slid under the door and saw it close behind her. The monster tried to enter, but it just couldn't manage.

"Oh, thank Celestia we did it!" exclaimed Sweetie Drops.

Sweetie realized that Daring Do was not with her, but she was carrying her hat.

She looked at the hat and began to realize the worst.

Daring Do had been caught in one of the traps.

The thoughts quickly turned to chaos, the only thing she could think about now is which trap she was caught in, or how bad it was, or if the monster had taken her, and she didn't even notice.

Sweetie felt a piercing pain in her stomach, the kind you get when you're in total shock and denial.

However, she didn't have time to contemplate, Corvus was doing serious damage to Celestia's ship.

She put the hat on in respect, and looked for the A.I's main control room.

Luckily for her, she saw she was only meters away from the control room. All she needed to do, was to go through one more door.

She couldn't help but shed a few tears because of Daring Do, even if they weren't the closest friends, they worked in the same agency, and if Daring Do had to die, it would be in the most brave and heroic way possible.

She went through the door and saw a flurry of buttons, which made her dizzy for a few seconds.

"Hey Sweetie, are you in Corvus?" asked Celestia from the ear-piece.

"Yeah, there was a casualty too..." said Sweetie Drops.

"What?! Who?!" Celestia was trying her best to avoid who she knew Sweetie was talking about.

"Daring Do," said Sweetie.

Celestia knew what her agents signed up for when they were coming into her agency, but it always made Celestia feel like she was the one who had killed them.

Celestia gained her composure, and began to talk again.

"Okay, we need to stop the Pharaoh and Corvus for the greater good, I see you're in the control room, go to the big blue and yellow button,"

The button had the shape of a dragon, and pushing it gave the user control of Corvus's systems.

"Okay, here we go..." Sweetie pushed the button and saw a giant screen, displaying what Corvus was currently looking at.

She saw beams being fired at the ship, aiming for Celestia.

"Ok, access the targeting system," said Celestia.

Sweetie put her hoof on the part of the touch screen which said 'Target', and aimed it at the Pharaoh, making Coruvs think it's Celestia.

"Good, now one last thing..."

"What?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"Put the attack mode to 'Collide',"

"Wait? Are you sure?" Sweetie thought this sounded like a bad idea.

"Yes, I'm sure, no amount of firepower can kill that thing, we need Corvus to crash into it,"

"What about the ponies on the ground?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"We've evacuated most of the blast radius, this is our only shot, do it!" exclaimed Celestia, with a worried tone.

Sweetie put her hoof on 'Attack Mode' and felt the ship move into the direction towards the Pharaoh.

She began to look for an escape pod to leave Corvus, until she heard a deep, monotone voice.

"What are you doing?" asked Corvus, whose voice resembled that of a kindhearted colt, the kind of voice you might hear from a loving dad.

"What? Who said that?" questioned Sweetie Drops, who got nervous.

"Me, Corvus,"

"Um... You can talk?"

"Yes, and I see you're aiming me for the Pharaoh, may I ask why?" said Corvus.

"Because you want to kill Celestia,"

"Oh right, my systems are glitched, that happens... look, I'm not a bad guy, I don't want to die,"

"You were never alive in the first place, you're an A.I," Corvus hated that, and shook the whole ship in anger.

"I AM NOT A ROBOT!" Corvus screamed.

"Yes, you are," said Sweetie Drops as she got into the escape pod.

Just before she left, a screen inside the escape pod displayed a sad face, a face that was nothing but 2 dots above each other, and a bracket.

The escape pod took off, and Sweetie saw that it was the golden hour, where the sun was setting, and everything looked orange.

She saw the giant Pharaoh and Corvus against the sun, making them have no color, but instead just look completely black, and she saw Corvus smash into it as she descended to the ground, the explosion was a sight to behold.

Explosions swept through all of Corvus, pieces soared through the air, and the Pharaoh fell to the ground, creating a mini earthquake.

Sweetie landed, and even though the screen inside the pod was almost shattered, she could still see those 2 dots, and the bracket.

"Sweetie! We did it!" said Celestia joyously.

"Yeah we did!" through all the joy and happiness, Daring Do popped back into Sweetie's mind.

Sweetie saw a rainbow colored light whoosh by her, until it came back again.

"Woah! Bon Bon?! What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, um, I just escaped from that green ship you saw, I saved the world," Sweetie's ego got pretty big.

"Why are you wearing Daring Do's hat?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Well, you see... Um... I..." Sweetie was having trouble getting her words out.

"Oh my Celestia! Are you a Daring Do fan too?!" asked Rainbow Dash in excitement.

"Oh, um... yeah! Totally!" Sweetie didn't want to lie, but she had too, there was no way somepony like Rainbow Dash could know about this.

Sweetie went back to her home, dirty, and full of bruises.

She lied down in her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about that sad face.

What she didn't know, is that sad face would represent everything.

Everything that would torment ponies in the future.

Celestia would be the creator of this torment.

Celestia would bring upon a day, a day ponies in the future would dread, a day that would only be regarded as one thing.

The day that the enemy got the keys...

To be continued in Corvus 2


End file.
